goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
6th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies *Comedy Bang Productions *19 Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (101): Slightly 100th Animation - January 11, 2010 Written by: Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, Directed by: Mike Kim (Production Code: 6IOP01) #Episode 2 (102): The Tale of the Tape - January 18, 2010 Written by: John Viener, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 6IOP02) #Episode 3 (103): Fast Five - January 25, 2010 Written by: Carolyn Omine and Christy Stratton, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 6IOP05) #Episode 4 (104): Some Rocks are Rubble - January 25, 2010 Written by: David X. Cohen and Dana Gould, Directed by: Sarah Frost (Production Code: 6IOP06) #Episode 5 (105): Angles and Positions - February 1, 2010 Written by: Valentina L. Garza, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: 6IOP03) #Episode 6 (106): The Comedy World Quarterback - February 1, 2010 Teleplay by: Ken Keeler, Dan Vebber and John Viener, Story by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 6IOP04) #Episode 7 (107): Please Don't Leave in Howard's Area - February 8, 2010 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 6IOP07) #Episode 8 (108): War of the Roses - February 8, 2010 Written by: John Viener, Directed by: Sarah Frost (Production Code: 6IOP08) #Episode 9 (109): Yellow Telescope - March 1, 2010 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 6IOP10) #Episode 10 (110): Origins of PC Guy's Play - March 8, 2010 Written by: David X. Cohen, Directed by: Dominic Polcino (Production Code: 6IOP09) #Episode 11 (111): March is Potluck Day - March 15, 2010 Written by: Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 6IOP11) #Episode 12 (112): Unintentional Buses - March 22, 2010 Written by: Ian Maxtone-Graham, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: 6IOP12) #Episode 13 (113): Beaches - March 29, 2010 Written by: Carolyn Omine, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: 6IOP13) #Episode 14 (114): Extremely Non-Desperate Housewives - April 5, 2010 Teleplay by: Ken Keeler, Story by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Steven Dean Moore (Production Code: 6IOP16) #Episode 15 (115): Heartbreak Hotel - April 12, 2010 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Brent Woods (Production Code: 6IOP14) #Episode 16 (116): King Howard - April 19, 2010 Written by: Valentina L. Garza, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 6IOP15) #Episode 17 (117): Pounds of Meat Shakes - April 26, 2010 Written by: Dana Gould, Directed by: Michael Polcino (Production Code: 6IOP17) #Episode 18 (118): That's Why God Made the Comedy - May 3, 2010 Written by: Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 6IOP20) #Episode 19 (119): Brian's Interlude Pants - May 10, 2010 Written by: Carolyn Omine, Directed by: Steven Dean Moore (Production Code: 6IOP18) #Episode 20 (120): A Rough Job to a Principal - May 17, 2010 Written by: David X. Cohen and Simon Fuller, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 6IOP19) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Sixth Season'' released on DVD December 14, 2010 (Region 1), April 12, 2011 (Region 2) and May 31, 2011 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)